Supernatural Genderbender
by AshyEsy
Summary: Crowley, Castiel, Dean, and Sam all awake to find themselves females. They discover that the weird transformation in gender is linked to a recent case in Denver, Colorado they had all dismissed. Castiel and Dean decide to become teachers at Denver's Colorado High School Charter to get inside info as Cassie and Deanel while Sam and Crowley investigate as Samantha and Carly.
1. Chapter I

**So this is a Destiel fanfiction with a surprise ship that will happen within the story, but won't be a huge thing fore this is a Destiel book not the other-ship-I-will-add-in-later's book. P.S. The ship does not involve Crowley so rest assured..unless of course you ship Crowley with one of the boys...  
**

 **So...  
Hope you Enjoy it!**

* * *

Dean's sleep was abruptly cut off by a loud female shriek. Dean shot up and ran to where the scream emitted from, though he felt he held an unusually heavy chest, he completely ignored it, not even caring to peek down for a second.

Dean found the girl in Sam's bathroom.

"Who are y-?" Dean began and cut himself off as he swallowed hard at his unusually higher pitched voice. Slowly Dean looked up to see his reflection in the mirror.

There before him, her more precisely, stood a brown haired pixie hair cut female wearing the male Dean's clothing. Dean, unable to comprehend what had happened overnight, looked desperately at the girl before her who she presumed to be Sam.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean asked, slight horror and fear in her unfamiliar voice.

Sam returned an equally desperate look as she sat on the ground, slowly brushing through her tailbone length hair. A small bit of laughter escaped Dean's lips as she noticed her brother…sister's extraordinarily long hair.

"Sam, can I cut it now?"

Sam looked up at Dean, the second time she actually looked away from her hair, simply to give him an unamused look before presuming her seemingly silent psychotic breakdown. Dean chuckled a bit before turning his head towards the mirror again, this time spotting the beauties that hung attached to her chest.

"Sammy, check it out." Dean began to bounce a bit, causing her boobs to bounce as well.

"Oh my god Dean, seriously, in this time of crisis you can only think of your boobs?" Sam spat in annoyance to his immature _older_ brother as he continued his small bouncing.

A sudden sound of flapping wings caused Dean to turn around to spot Castiel, no, a long dark brown haired beauty. Castiel's hair grew wavier as it came near the end, which was just barely past her shoulder. Her clothing remained unaltered; her eyes still the same crystal blue orbs Dean got lost in.

Dean's mouth fell open before he opened and half closed it in attempt to speak, thankfully the angel spoke for her.

"Sam, Dean, we need to talk." Castiel stated, her voice throwing Dean completely off. Castiel's feminine voice was so seducing; a simple hello could set any man off…in this case any lesbian off.

 _Castiel is, too hot. Wait did I just- did I seriously just admit I like Castiel, pretty angel bo-….girl. Well in these circumstances its ok….cause he's a girl…that makes it ok._ Dean argued in his head before nodding his head to Cas, finally regaining some composure.

Sam and Dean sat in hard wooden chairs, intent on figuring out the situation, assuming Cas knew more than they did.

"Who all is a female?" Sam questioned her face a deep red as she listened to her own voice.

"Just you two, Crowley and I." The astoundingly beautiful angel stated.

"Crowley?" The sisters said in unison, both taking a small glance at each other before turning their attention back to Cas. Castiel opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off.

"Hello boys, or should I say…girls." Of course the voice was unfamiliar, but it could only be one person, Crowley.

Sam and Dean peeked behind Castiel as a black haired female began approaching them. Her haired covered her left eye and it was cut off unevenly, longest part being the parted side in which reached just below her cheek. She wore all black clothing, neat black laced boots, baggy jeans, probably unintentionally baggy, a black t-shirt, a loose black tie, and a black fedora hat.

"What's with the new change in style?" Dean questioned a faint smile of amusement on her lips.

"I was in a hurry and my clothing did not fit me properly." Crowley answered, annoyance obvious in her voice.

"I mean the hat."

"I like my fedora so if you have a problem report it to the report file over there." Crowley gestured towards the trash can. Dean rolled her eyes, obviously unentertained by Crowley's joke. As Crowley stood next to Castiel she took an obvious glance at her body, not in a sexual manner but just checking how much everybody changed, but Dean didn't like it, so of course, she stood and took action.

"Hey watch your eyes now." Dean snapped as she stepped in between Castiel and Crowley, blocking Crowley's view of Castiel's body.

"Ok, calm down you raging lesbian." Crowley said as she turned her attention to Sam.

"I am n-" Dean began to protest before Castiel cut her off.

"You're a lesbian Dean? You never told me this." Castiel looked at Dean, disbelief in his eyes. Dean gave Crowley a glare in which Crowley happily returned, before turning to Castiel.

"No, I am _not_ a lesbian."

"Says the lesbian" Crowley mumbled.

"What was that?" Dean turned to Crowley, attempting to look intimidating by standing tall, but of course Crowley found a way to amuse himself. Crowley's eyes instantly fell to Dean's boobs.

"Dean, wear a bra it is quite cold in here." Crowley quickly turned his gaze back to Sam once again. Dean turned to everyone to see them staring at her a bit.

"You guys have bras?" Dean questioned before crossing her arms, making sure to cover her nipples. "Wait, will we have…that time of the month?" Dean looked at Sam, plead in his eyes as she silently begged to hear what she wanted to hear.

"No Dean, it's physically impossible unless we stay as female for longer than a month…"

"Sam what part of any of this, physically possible?"

"Look Dean let's just focus on getting this fixed."

"Sam's right, we should stay focused on fixing this mess." Castiel jumped in to finish the awkward conversation, very well knowing Dean would probably continue ranting about what could happen being a female.

"Ok so we all know it's connected to the last case we did." Crowley filled in the awkward silence.

"We do?" Dean questioned. Crowley gave Dean an unimpressed stare before questioning everyone to make her point.

"Sam, Dean, did you two _not_ dismiss a case in Denver, Colorado?"

Sam gave a small nod and Dean continued her glare towards the King- no Queen of Hell.

"Castiel-" Crowley attempted turning to see Cas, but quickly Dean got in Crowley's way.

"We get it, you're right." A smirk grew on Crowley's lips before she turned her gaze and attention away from the annoyed Dean.

"So since we know there _is_ a case going on there, Moose-ess and I will do some research. Dean, you don't do work so don't be surprised I didn't pick you, and I would take Castiel but of course, someone already called dibs," Crowley glanced at Dean before turning to Sam and continuing, "so don't be so flattered Moose-ess."

Sam got up and nodded towards Dean, one of reassurance.

"She's right, don't worry I'll keep her in-check."

Dean nodded, trusting her sister and very well knowing she could handle Crowley.

"Also, Crowley, a female moose is called a cow." Sam stated as she began to walk towards her room with the Queen of Hell by her side.

"I know, be happy I had some respect." Crowley remarked before the rest of the conversation became inaudible.

Dean looked at Castiel, her beautiful blue eyes, representing the clearest and most beautiful seas stunned Dean, but she refuses to acknowledge the feelings that lingered when she was around Cas.

"So, uh-" Castiel looked around, giving off a nervous, awkward vibe, he was hiding something.

"Hey, angels don't sleep, how'd you turn into a girl, awake?" Dean questioned, a slight shiver of horror ran down Dean's spine as she imagined changing into a female while conscious.

"I blacked out." Castiel vaguely stated, making Dean give him a questioning look.

"From?"

"Alcohol."

"You blacked out from alcohol?"

"Yes."

"Why were you drinking Cas?"

"The answer is not necessary Dean, we must focus on the situation at hand." Castiel shuffled nervously as her eyes wandered aimlessly, her gaze purposely avoiding Dean's. Before Dean could make another comment Sam and Crowley came back.

"So we definitely have a case, I'll explain on the way, also we came up with female aliases." Sam sounded as she walked beside Crowley to the small circle that once consisted of simply Castiel and Dean.

"Wait what, female aliases?" Dean questioned, seemingly disturbed by this.

"Yes Dean…I mean Deanel." Sam corrected herself, a smirk on her face, but of course before her sister could begin ranting, she continued.

"Castiel you are now known as Cassie, Crowley is Carly, and I'm Samantha." Sam finished, throwing the Impala's keys at Dean-el. "Let's go." Sam started off towards the door along with Crowley.

"Wait a minute Sam, Samantha, Deanel, _Carly_? You cannot be serious." Dean complained as Castiel's eyes bore the same disbelief.

"Deadly serious, now come on, we have a case to fix." Sam continued with Crowley out the door, Dean and Castiel took a small glance of uneasiness before following far behind the two.

Once Dean made it outside she instantly noticed the lack of annoyingness in the atmosphere.

"Where's…. _Carly_?" Dean questioned, looking a bit herself before back at Sam.

"She's going to meet us there." Sam stated as she hopped in the Impala.

"Right." Dean silently responded with suspicion as she hopped in the drivers side, Cas hopped in the back.

"Ahh!" Sam cried, quickly biting her lip to quiet her cries of pain.

"What, what is it Sam?" Dean questioned as he quickly inspected the situation, seeing no danger her nerves eased slightly.

"My hair," Sam mumbled through the pain before opening the Impala door and yanking her head up, her hair flying up. Quickly Sam closed the door just before her hair could get caught again.

Dean grinned, chuckling as she watched Sam struggle with her hair.

"Ah, just a simple snip Sammy." Dean taunted as she turned the ignition, allowing Baby to roar to life.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean remarked, a sly grin upon her face as she pressed down on the peddle, pushing Baby forward.

"I'll be back." Castiel stated quietly before disappearing. Sam and Dean were left on the road with themselves again.

Dean frowned a bit very well knowing Castiel was not coming back, she was going to avoid the conversation they had in the bunker, but Dean knew that one  
one way or another they were going to have the conversation and Dean was going to get an explaination.

* * *

 **So that's the first chaper, I know it's not much but I'll try to be consistent with chapter posting,  
though generally I'm not x.x  
But anyway, Bye for now!  
-AshyEsy  
**


	2. Chapter II

**Well here's Chapter 2 for you guys...I have nothing much to say here,  
So I'll meet you guys at the bottom~  
**

* * *

The six hour drive was silent until entering Denver, Colorado. Vivid, beautiful lights lit up the otherwise dark streets of Denver. Inviting small stores covered the town, but few caught the interest of the Winchesters. It was mainly the liquor stores that Dean observed most.

"Hey, Dean, did you notice how young we look? Like we are all the same age it appears, even Crowley looks similar in age to us Dean." Sam said as she peered into the rear view mirror, seeing her soft, young, and innocent face. Sam frowned a bit, unsure of how to feel about this sudden decrease in age.

"Hey princess, when you're done looking at yourself in the mirror can we focus on what we're dealing with?"

Sam lets out a sigh before commenting. "Dean, we don't even know where to begin, we've never dealt with a gender altering monster before."

"Hey look," Dean points out a small, currently unpopular café residing on the edges of the town, purposely avoiding the possible argument, "Metropolis Coffee, I could go for some coffee." Dean gives a suggestive smile to her sister with a small glance before looking back at the road.

"Coffee at 9:36 PM, I think _we'll_ pass." Sam huffed out a bit of air in a faint amused laugh.

"Since when do you speak for both of us?" Dean snapped, glancing at Sam for merely a second, but looked away quickly once her gaze was not met with her sister's.

"Dean you are _not_ drinking coffee right now, you need to rest for your job interview tomorrow, Castiel as well." Sam casually replied as she mapped out a cheap motel.

Dean slammed on the brakes, not caring whether someone was behind her or not. "What did you just say?"

"I didn't tell you? Well, uh, Crowley and I found all the victims were teachers at Colorado High School Charter, so we thought it'd be best if you two got insider Information while Crowley and I investigate the murders." A loud honking is sounded behind them, forcing Dean to continue forward.

"Why is it suddenly you and Crowley doing all the work?" Dean argued, obviously not enjoying Crowley partaking in their hunt.

"Are you jealous?" Sam questioned, glancing at Dean, unknowing of how to think about Dean being jealous of this.

"No, it's just that I don't like the King of Hell tagging along on _our_ hunt." Dean gave a reasonable argument, though she _was_ jealous. Hunts were the only time Dean and Sam had ever bonded, other times it was just before one of their deaths, which was not an ideal moment to bond. Hunts were Dean and Sam's get away and Crowley was going to ruin that.

"Crowley was turned into a female too, and what about Casatiel? Look let's just get this over with, I don't like working with the King of Hell as much as you do Dean, but we have no choice, he-she's our best shot at figuring out this case."

"That's not true, we always figure out the problem one way or another. Look, there's a motel, let's settle there for the night." Dean suggested a grim expression on her face as she refused to look at Sam.

"Sure" Sam answered, looking at her sister for a second before looking down at the map.

Sam and Dean pulled into the dark parking lot that gave off a wicked vibe. Of course the sisters have felt this vibe one too many times to take notice to it anymore, more often than not though it meant something bad was truly residing there, but after the small argument, the two refused to speak, much less acknowledge the suspicious vibe.

Sam looked at Dean who still refused to meet her gaze, though as little as Sam desired to talk, she knew it had to be done, and Dean being as stubborn as she is, she wasn't going to be the first to break the silence. Sam emitted a small sigh of defeat before speaking up.

"We'll relax tonight, meaning no bars Dean." Sam stated, unable to bring herself to look at Dean, though she surprisingly remained silent, even after Sam had ordered her not to go out drinking. _Probably just going to buy her own alcohol_ Sam thought to herself.

Sam and Dean walked into the Motel, the horrendous odor of off-brand cleaning chemicals smashed in their faces, causing both of them to fall in a small fit of coughing.

"Quality cleaning supplies" Dean inaudibly mumbled under her breath after she managed to get slightly used to the odor, just to the point of no coughing.

"We'll like one room." Sam stated to the teenage cashier whose eyes scanned everything but Sam's eyes. Sam glared at the young boy, "Hey," Sam snapped her fingers in annoyance, making sure she received the little attention span the boy possessed before continuing, "pay attention to my eyes."

"Right…well that'll be 85$ ma'am." The boy replied plainly, obviously not caring that he was caught staring at Sam inappropriately. Sam continued to glare at the boy before handing in the money.

"Here's the key." The teenager handed the key to Sam. Sam snatched the card from him and shuffled quickly away with Dean trailing behind her, still remaining silent. _It's so unlike Dean to do the quiet treatment, I mean she was quiet about secrets, but this is different._

Sam slide the key in and out, a flashing green light and a loud buzz confirmed it has been accepted, allowing Sam to push the door open. Sam stumbled into the room to be greeted with a poor paint job, inhumane smells, and dead bugs covering the bottom of the single window in which was hardly translucent much less transparent.

"It looks like we're back in our normal habitat." Sam muttered disappointedly as she sat on the left bed, opening her bag and grabbing the PC she always used for research and hacking.

"Hey, uh, Sam I'm just going to go buy some snacks and-"

"Alcohol" Sam finished for Dean.

Sam didn't need to look at Dean to know she wasn't happy, so she simply refused to look at Dean just as she had, not in an immature way; it was just both of their ways to avoid unwanted conversations.

Dean walked out the door, unintentionally slamming it, though she would've done it purposely if it hadn't slammed the first time anyway. Dean decided upon keeping her leather jacket on fore it was the only thing that made her feel sane, even when everything was against her at the moment, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley, the whole bunch.

Dean looked up to see the flashing, probably dying, sign that announced 'Store'. Dean sighed, ran her hand through her short hair, and slowly entered the store. The usual annoying 'ding' announcing Dean's presence rang loudly throughout the store. The store was dark, no currently visible lights on, though you could clearly see the trashed store. Glass littered the floor along with the millions of fattening snacks Dean once had intentions in buying.

Dean quickly drew her weapon before beginning to cautiously walk through the store.

"Hello?" Dean called out, though maintaining a monotone, even when her heart was racing. Once there was no response, Dean proceeded to inspect the area, and that's when the most repulsive and sadly familiar smell hit her, _death_. No, not Death himself, he was killed by Dean Winchester awhile ago.

Dean followed the fetor slowly, not desiring to meet what was emitting such an odor, but she couldn't run away either, so she swallowed hard and forced herself to proceed. Dean followed the stench into the storage room which was opened ajar. Slowly Dean approached the agape door, her fingers lingering around the inside edge of the door before gripping it and swinging the door open, aiming her gun at nothing in particular.

There before Dean was one of the most psychotic murders. Organs and blood coated the storage room floor, the victim that lay sprawled out in a supine position was missing a head, chest, and some specific organs Dean did not care to find out what before quickly leaving, careful not to leave any signs of her presence or DNA for the detectives to find.

Dean hurried back to the motel, entering the room by 12:45.

"Sammy I thin-"Dean began to speak but silenced herself once she spotted Sam passed out with her laptop still on her lap. Dean sighed before silently taking the laptop, closing it, and setting it on the end table which separated the two beds.

Dean slid off her boots and rolled into bed, not caring to wrap herself in the blankets that could possibly contain fatal parasites for all Dean knew. Dean lay in a supine position staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought while also wishing she had brought her headphones along to drain out the thoughts that kept Dean awake.

 _What reason does Cas have for getting drunk? What happened that night, why didn't she contact me?_

Dean ran her hand through her hair in frustration, unable to deal with these feelings, she did what she always did with feelings she preferred not to deal with during hunts, suppress them until she couldn't cloak them any longer.

Dean slowly fell out of consciousness, wishing she could say it was blissful, but sleep was always far from blissful.

* * *

 **I'm sorry about the lack of Destiel action, but true relationships start out slow,  
Especially when someone as stubborn Dean is apart of them.  
So, just be patient for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

 **-AshyEsy**


	3. Chapter III

**I apologize for the long wait, my Depression kept me so unmotivated, but I managed to finish this chapter, hope you enjoy it~ Cya at the bottom**

"Wake up Dean." Sam hit Dean's foot as she tied her boots.

"Cas-"Dean awoke abruptly, sitting up instantaneously, barely conscious.

Sam stopped tying her boots to look up at her sister, confused expression upon her face.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sam finally questioned after a moment of awkward silence and glances between the sisters.

Dean cleared her throat nervously before responding.

"What are you, my therapist?" Dean grumbled, achieving a falsely comfortable posture.

Sam rolled her eyes before she finished lacing her boots.

"Let's go, another murder occurred at some grocery store not far from here," Sam paused, a teasing smirk grew on her face as she finally finished, "Deana." Sam dared not look at her sister, very well knowing she would simply be given a disapproving glare.

"Just hold on a minute Samantha." Dean rubbed her eyes as she slid to the side of the bed. Dean slowly grabbed her leather jacket, sliding it on with ease.

"The cops reported the crime scene nearly a minute ago, it'll be far more beneficial if we get there quickly than later, we may even have the luck of being there with the body still present, unmoved." Sam stated as she waited impatiently at the door for Dean.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Dean groaned as she rose off the bed and lazily followed Sam to Baby.

Dean hopped in the driver's side of Baby while Sam sat in shotgun. As the Impala roared to life Sam glanced at Dean, realizing she was wearing her normal outfit.

"Dean, you can't go as an FBI Agent wearing that." Sam argued. Sam's eyes looked up to see Dean's hair rather messy as well. "Or looking like that Dean." Sam commented again.

"They can't refuse to let me in with my badge showing I'm clearly an Agent." Dean stated fairly as she rolled the Impala out of the eerie parking lot. Sam glanced at Dean, seeing the smirk on Dean's face was an obvious sign she wasn't going to change no matter the argument.

"So where is this store at?"

"E 23rd Avenue, so that means, take a left, right, and just proceed forward until you see the store."

"What's the store's name?"

"It's just Store Dean." Sam folded the map and set it aside when she noticed the disturbed look on Dean's face.

"Is something wrong Dean?" Sam questioned concern in her voice.

"What? Oh-uh just something I forgot to mention." Dean nervously responded, glancing at Sam for a millisecond before back at the road. Sam continued to stare at Dean, waiting for a proper response.

"Well?" Sam questioned, still facing Dean.

"Well uh, I might have visited that place last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam inquired slight anger rising in her voice.

"You were sleeping Sammy, what you expect me to wake you up?"

"Yes! Since when do you care about me sleeping?"

"Maybe since Lucifer almost killed you keeping you awake!"

"That was so long ago Dean."

"You don't just forget your brother's near death experience Sammy. No matter how long it was, it still happened."

Awkward silence quickly filled the car.

"Sam." Sam corrected as she stared forward, not continuing the fight, acknowledging Dean had won.

"Samantha." Dean flashed a small grin of amusement, though it was quite obvious the fight still lingered in her mind.

"FBI." The two girls stated in unison, both confirming this with their badges.

"Agent Deana, and my partner Agent Samantha." Dean gestures towards Sam as she shakes the blonde cop's hand.

"Thank god, I think the FBI would like to take a look at this." The young woman uttered slight concern in her strangely masculine voice as she led Dean and Sam to the scene. Sam and Dean exchange concerning glances with each other, they've never heard anybody say they thought the FBI's presence was not mysterious but in fact reasonable.

Sam and Dean followed closely behind the female, recklessly stepping on mini bags of chips, which the woman seemed to ignore, thankfully.

"Here's the horror story." The girl had led them to a small storage room, blood covering the floor. The cop moved out of the way to present to the girls the latest victim.

Sam's pupils grew big as she looked down at the mutilated corpse, it's gender far beyond recognition.

"How can you tell the gender?" Sam peered up at the woman who still continued to stare down at the victim.

"DNA testing shows this is Amanda Grove, one of Colorado High School Charter's finest Literature teachers," the cop looked up at Sam before continuing, "by the way, how old are you guys, you look 18, 20 at best."

Sam gave the woman a questioning look; the question asked was completely irrelevant and rather inappropriate at the moment.

"Just asking" the cop finally commented before leaving the crime scene.

"Strange cop" Dean whispered to Sam as they both continued to stare at where they could last see the cop before she disappeared.

"Our kind of strange you think?"

"Nah, we've met innocent people like her before." Dean answered, confident in her answer as she turned back to look at the mutilated corpse. "So, what do we have here?"

"Well it looks as if," Sam turned to face the poor victim's body as well before continuing, "that this victim is missing her reproductive organs, similar to the older vics. No smells of sulfur, no witness to prove it was a ghost, nothing."

"So what makes this our thing?"

"You always say that Dean and it always ends up 'our thing', and even when it's not 'our thing' we always deal with it when it's this sick, like that time with that one family…the Benders."

"Well where do we begin then?" Dean glanced over at Sam.

"Well, first," Sam began to walk out of the store, Dean by her side as she continued, "you and Castiel have to get properly dressed for there interview." Sam grinned as Dean gave a slight glare.

"Sam why are we at 'Fancy Tiger Clothing'?" Dean complained as she watched Sam scour thoroughly through the women's section that presented fine suits.

"You have to look presentable Dean, I hate being here as much as you do, but we can't afford you losing this job."

"What about Castiel? Who's attending her with her outfit?"

"Crowley, she has good, presentable taste in clothing, so it should be a breeze for her."

Dean narrowed her eyes thinking about Crowley. Crowley was the one who created Demon Dean, though this happened a long time ago, Dean held grudges, and no distance in time could ever allow Dean to forgive so easily. Especially when it put everybody she encountered lives on the line.

"Dean!" Sam snapped, bringing Dean out of her thoughts.

"What?" Dean questioned, slightly irritated.

"Would you wear this?" Sam held up a normal black suit, though with a skirt not dress pants.

"I am _not_ wearing a skirt. Why can't I just wear my FBI uniform?"

"Because they're male suits that don't fit well, now I'll just get dress pants," Sam handed Dean the top of the uniform, "go take these and I'll be there with the dress pants." Sam darted off towards the dress pants section.

"This is humiliating." Dean mumbled before she headed towards the nearest cashier. Dean approached the cashier and set the clothing down. _Where's Crowley and Castiel anyway?_

"Right here Dean." A familiar voice sounded from beside Dean, but she needed not look beside her, the voice being all too familiar gave her away.

"Damnit Castiel." Crowley snapped, crossing her arms.

"What the hell" Shrieked the cashier as he fell back, failing at hiding. Dean gave Castiel a disappointed look.

"Castiel why would you poof in public? Now I have to explain what goes bump in the night to this guy!" Dean glanced at the guy then back at Castiel.

"I'm sorry Dean, but your calls were too strong to ignore anymore."

Crowley shot a sideways glance at Castiel.

"Is that relationship problems I hear?" Crowley questioned in slight amusement.

"Shut up" Castiel and Dean yelled in unison. Castiel and Dean looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation, Dean still refusing to let Castiel ignore their older conversation. The cashier finally spoke up to break the short silence.

"I'm calling the cops."

"For what" Castiel inquired, confused of what she did that was even remotely illegal.

"It was just a magic trick ok?" Dean finally answered the frightened man. Instantly the man seemed to calm down immensely.

"What's going on here?" Sam returned with nice black dress pants in hand. Everybody looked at Sam, each of them with the same irritated expression except Crowley who seemed beyond happy. "What?" He questioned again, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Nothing Sammy" Dean finally spoke up before throwing the proper amount of money at the cashier and walking out with the uniform.

"Crowley? I thought you were helping get Castiel's uniform?" Sam asked, following Dean, completely forgetting about the dress pants she still held.

"I _was,_ until giraffe over here decides to see her girlfriend." Crowley answers, reusing an old nickname she once gave Castiel. Once Castiel perceived what Crowley had just said, she turned to Crowley in confusion.

"Dean and I aren't dating." Castiel stated.

"Right, well hurry up; meet us at the school entrance." Sam ordered before running to catch up to Dean. Crowley and Castiel disappeared once again, in public, yet the cashier was still convinced it was a magic trick.

"What was that all about?"

"I told you, nothing." Dean answered as she opened the door to the Impala, jumping in and throwing her clothes in the back along with Sam who did the same.

"Dean, I know something's up, why won't you tell me?"

"If it was important I would tell you, like always, right?"

"No" Sam remarked, knowing Dean wasn't going to say anything. Dean's face fell, she wanted to tell Sam the truth, but it didn't involve her, she could deal with it herself, like usual.

"Let's go to the school, I told Crowley and Castiel to meet us there." Sam finally spoke up, in which Dean put the key in the ignition and turned it, bringing Baby to life as Dean rolled her out of the parking lot and onto the road towards the school.

 **Well that it's for now, hope you liked it, I admit it wasn't my best chapter, I even wanted to continue on to the point after the interview, but I thought the interview deserved it's own chapter. I'll probably have the next chapter finished and posted quicker than I had finished this one, but**

 **Bye until Then~**

 **-AshyEsy**


	4. Chapter IV

Dean and Sam got out of the black Impala as they both observed the unfamiliar grounds. It seemed to have three levels; it was obvious actually considering each floor had a line of clean windows in which you could clearly see the halls in.

After a moment of observation Sam turned to look at her sister, checking for any simple, last minute flaws in which Sam could fix. No, Sam was not necessarily a neat freak, but she was extremely critical about making first impressions, and with Dean, well, she was the master at successfully picking up girls, hammered or not, depending on the situation.

"Can you stop now?" Dean pushed Sam's hands away as she looked around for something Sam did not know.

"Let's just hope the interviewer is a female lesbian." Sam mumbled as she looked up at her sister.

"Where's Cas?" Dean proceeded to scan the area for her angel, unaware how quite needy she appeared.

"Crowley said she'd meet us h-"Sam was cut off, Crowley's signature entrance always being interrupting one of the Winchesters.

"Good evening girls" Crowley greeted with a sly smile.

The girls turned towards Crowley, obviously quickly hating her signature entrance in which she overused. Once Dean spotted the beautiful girl standing before her, who was unrecognizably Castiel, she stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move. Castiel wore a tight black dress with laced full arm sleeves, a little bit of the top part of her dress was laced as well, the dress reached a few inches above her knees. Castiel had her hair in a Twisted Fishtail Half-Up, Half-Down in which beautifully flowed down and over her visible shoulders.

"Crowley you over-dressed Cassie." Sam stated as she studied Castiel's appearance as Dean remained in her state of shock.

"I don't know anything about this school thing ok? I dressed her to her finest, is that bad? At least her hair isn't as fancy. Nothing pleases you Winchesters." Crowley rolled her eyes as she looked over at Dean.

"Deanel over here is just as fancy." Crowley pointed out, causing Dean to snap out of her state of shock.

"I guess, I was in a rush and dean refused to wear any short of actual girls clothing so we decided to just wear a suit." Sam looked over at Dean who seemed quite uncomfortable at the moment. "Something wrong Dean?" Sam spoke up after a moment, but instantly Dean stopped her nervous shuffling.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get this interview over with."

"Oh I almost forgot," Sam got out two thin yellow folders in which contained other papers and handed one each to Cas and Dean, "here are your resumes and papers all filled out, now remember, your names are Cassie and Deanel."

Dean and Castiel opened their folders to see what subjects they were going to be expected to teach. Castiel was to teach science, the human anatomy, which Castiel was satisfied with, being an angel who studied humanity knew all too well how humans are built. Dean was to coach P.E., she had taught this subject once before, and it went well, at least in her mind.

"Yeah yeah, we won't forget." Dean turned to look at Cas once more, stunning Dean for merely a few seconds this time. "Let's go." Dean said as she gestured for Castiel to follow her, in which Castiel listened to by walking next to Dean.

"Hey question, why are you so comfortable being a female? Isn't it a little…overwhelming, for you too?" Dean asked as they approached the school, folders in hand.

"Well, angels don't have genders like humans do, so being female is no different than changing a vessel for me." Castiel answered casually. "I thought I explained that once?"

"Right, forgot." Dean began to think about her questions she had for Cas, but remained silent, fully aware this was not the right time to discuss the avoided topic at this moment.

Just before the two entered the building Dean turned to fix Castiel's blue tie when she realized that Castiel was not wearing her normal attire, so Dean stood froze in embarrassment, but a little of Dean indescribable pain in her chest, but of course ignored it.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel questioned with genuine confusion obvious in her voice. Dean cleared her throat before heading inside with Cas by her side.

"Nothing" Dean finally answered.

The two girls were greeted by the odor of school lunch, books, and sweaty jocks, all of which Dean knew all too well, while Castiel remained curious to this newfound smell she had yet to experience. Dean looked at her watch in which showed it was 12:23, lunch.

"I see no education happening Dean." Castiel whispered to Dean as she inspected the noisy kids as they walked about the halls, some with snacks in hand others empty handed, probably already finished eating.

"It's lunchtime Cas, where everybody eats, takes a break." Dean answered loudly, attempting to speak audibly to Cas over the loud teens. Castiel spotted a couple, the male had the female pressed up against the lockers in an intense make out session.

"Look, they must've watched the Pizza-man." Castiel pointed out as Dean's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. Suddenly a tall, young, brown short haired male quickly approached the couple, snapping at them and sending them in different directions. "Is different sex relations prohibited here?" Castiel whispered to Dean, but before Dean could answer, the brown haired male approached them both.

"You two must be Cassie and Deanel, I heard you two were coming." The guy paused once he noticed Castiel, "wow, you…have a nice taste in style." The guy finally managed to spit out, though it was obviously not he was planning to say. "I'm Kye, I'm the vice principal of this school. If you follow me I'll lead you the principle." Kye stated as he lead Castiel and Dean towards a short series of smaller halls until they were met with a door with the words 'Principle' printed on the left side of the door.

"Inside you'll meet the principle, I'm busy so you can just walk in." Kye stated before beginning to walk away when Dean suddenly stopped him.

"Wait, the principal is interviewing us?" Dean questioned, a little worried that the highest authority was interviewing them, they _had_ to get this job, they couldn't take be turned down.

"Correct, she prefers to know who's going to work at the school, we made you both aware of this in your papers, did you not read them?" Kye became quickly irritated. "I have hardly a minute left now, good day." Kye stormed off before anymore questions could be asked much less answered.

Dean sighed, glanced at Cas wearily before heading inside. Inside a woman with bright blonde hair happily greeted them as she sat upright in her black comfy chair. While her hair was quite noticeable, her best, most noticeable feature appeared to be her violet eyes, the rarest of the eye color spectrum.

"Oh, Deanel, Cassie, I've been happily expecting you two, I've heard much about you both." Dean gave an uncertain glance at Castiel.

 _Heard of us? How? Maybe she just means known we were coming, and maybe found false info on our aliases?_ Dean argued in his head, but was quickly snapped into reality when the principal continued talking.

"My name is Melissa, but I prefer you call me Mel." The girl happily announced. "So, may I see your resumes?" Dean and Castiel handed their resumes to Melissa, quiet, all those years of social experience flying out the window as they both sat down in the two chair pointed to the desk Melissa sat behind. "Well, uh, to begin, I'll start by asking a few questions, and then we'll switch to where you're asking me some questions, sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean quickly agreed.

"Yes, wonderful." Castiel agreed as well.

"Great, well to begin, are you currently interviewing for other occupations, if so, what other occupations?" Melissa nonchalantly questioned, her once overly happy attitude changing to an unexcited, casual one.

"No, we are not interviewing for other occupations." Castiel answered swiftly before Dean could answer.

"Good, now how would you two describe each other? Cassie I would like you to describe Deanel and vise versa."

Castiel and Dean exchanged uncertain glances before Dean began to describe 'Cassie'.

"Well, Cassie, is…loyal to the end, trustworthy, cunning, dependable, strong…" Though Dean went on Castiel fell into a small daze of wonder.

 _Dean actually believe I am cunning, dependable, strong? I thought I was merely a tool, maybe slightly more…but not this much. Stop, this is all just for the interview, nothing more._

Castiel suddenly became aware Melissa and Dean were staring at her, obviously a sign it was her turn to speak.

"Deanel is a hard worker, a drinker, she's strong emotionally and physically, no amount of stress can break her down, she also has experience with children, she has a younger sister in which she took care of, and of course other children she has taken under her wing, she's great with the kids." Castiel peered over at Dean and noticed her cheeks faintly flushed pink.

"Perfect, now let's discuss your strengths and weaknesses. We'll begin with Deanel, then Cassie, then we can switch."

"Weaknesses, well, uh," Dean froze, weaknesses was not a casual, usual thing she discussed, "I guess family, friends, their time is far more precious than work, but I don't have much of that nowadays, so you wouldn't have to worry about early leavings are frequent days off for family. Strengths, well, Cassie named them well." Deanel lowered her voice to one of sorrow, her eyes were glossed with threatening tears, but she easily held them back and returned to her calm state once again.

"My weakness is, as well, humanity," Melissa gave a questioning look at Cassie as she continued, "family I mean." Cassie corrected herself, noticing Melissa's questioning look. "I'm needed by others quite often, though I seem to rebel against their orders in the first place so uh…" Cassie let out a small bit of laughter, before quickly silencing herself as she noticed the looks Deanel and Melissa gave her.

"Right, well, what questions do you have for me?"

Dean swallowed hard, completely forgetting to think about questions to give Melissa. _Crap, Sam never mentioned this!_

"If you were an animal, which one would you want to be?" Castiel finally spoke up, asking a completely unrelated question. Dean set her elbow on the arm of the chair and set her head in her resting arm's hand in embarrassment, attempting to hide her already known face.

"Well, completely unrelated question…but uh….I guess, maybe a fox?" Melissa answered, unsure where Cassie was going with this topic.

"Ah, very manipulative creature, no further questions." Castiel finished with a satisfied smile on her face. Dean remained with her head buried in her hand with complete and utter embarrassment, unable to look at the principle.

"Well, uh, I'm happy to say, you got the job." Dean whipped her head up from her shame with a look of complete astonishment. _I can't believe we actually did it!_ Dean triumphed secretly in her head before shaking the hand Melissa offered.

"Thank you, Melissa." Dean coolly played it off, though her heart was racing. Melissa smiled happily as she turned to shake Castiel's hand. Castiel seemed quite confident, far from surprised like Dean was.

"We'll be happy to have you working tomorrow, you start at 8:00am, but of course we expect you to be here at 6:30am, just so you can get familiar with the school." Dean swallowed hard, not realizing how early she was required to be up for this job.

"Right, will do" Castiel answered for Dean as they began to walk out.

Once they finally found their way out of the school, Dean let out a long sigh of relief, slightly chuckling at what had just happened. Dean turned to Castiel, a smile on her face as she stared at the beautiful angel that stood with a similar smile on her face.

"What kind of question was that?" Dean chuckled as they walked to where the Impala was originally parked.

"An animal question" Castiel stated the obvious, causing Dean to roll her eyes, yet a smile of amusement still on her face. "Dean, where's the Impala?" Dean stopped staring at Castiel and turned to where she presumed the Impala was supposed to be, but of course, the Impala was no where in eye sight.

"Sam must've taken it." Dean rubbed the back of her neck, unsure what to do now.

"I'll zap us away." Castiel set a hand on Dean's shoulder before zapping away.

Dean gasped as millions of fish surrounded the two girls, but Dean's racing heart calmed down once she realized thick glass protected Dean and Castiel from the ocean predators that swam calmly through the water.

"Cas, why are we at an aquarium?" Dean questioned, suddenly realizing she was in her normal attire now. "Why have I changed clothing? Cas, did you… _change_ me when we were teleporting? What is going on?" Castiel looked down at her hands, glowing bright for a few seconds before the light faded into nonexistent.

"I don't understand, my power has never glitched before." Castiel looked over at Dean, she was wearing her normal attire as well. "This thing knows who and what we are Dean, and it's far more powerful than any monster you or I have ever dealt with."


	5. Chapter V

**Thank you all for the follows and favorites, as well as being so patient with me.**

 **Cya at the bottom.**

Dean clenched her teeth together hearing the slight fear seep from Castiel's words. As much as Dean wanted to deny the inevitable fact that this monster was, as Castiel described, powerful, though the most powerful creature, that statement was quite certainly questionable. Dean and Sam had dealt with The Darkness, and maybe this creature was as big as The Darkness, but nothing could be confirmed now, especially in a random aquarium.

"Let's get out of here." Dean finally responded, walking with Cas next to her, down the dark hallway that would have been pitch black if it weren't for the illuminated tanks.

Once Dean finally found the door, she found it was a thick steel red door with no doorknob; it was a push type door. Dean rammed her shoulder into the door, but it remained shut. Dean peered over at Castiel whose icy blue eyes presented obvious fear. Dean turned back to the door and began kicking it in a last attempt to open the door, but even that failed.

"Cas you gotta zap us out of here."

"I can't Dean." Castiel looked down in disappointment.

"Why not?"

"I can't risk another glitch; we could end up in a fatal situation."

"Wait, I'll call Sammy and have him come get us." Dean got out her phone.

"Her" Castiel stated, taking Dean away from her phone in confusion.

"What?"

"Sam is no longer a male, so her pronouns are her and she."

Dean rolled her eyes before responding, "I know that Cas."

"Then why-"

"Cas, can we just stop talking about this?" Dean looked back at her phone.

Dean sighed and pressed her back to the red door as she slowly slid down it, an obvious sign that there was no signal. Castiel examined the door closely, and found a small chance in opening the door, so she decided to take the chance.

Castiel looked down as she forced the powerful angelic energy to flow to her hand, her eyes beginning to emit a small source of light unintentionally. Castiel slowly lifted her hand to the door, and waited a mere second before slamming her hand against the door allowing all energy to flow into the door, breaking it open. But that did not happen, the remaining energy retreated quickly back to Castiel, which has never happened before. The bulbs that once flickered were now shattered and spread out across the floor. Luckily for Dean angelic energy did not work as normal electricity that would harm Dean by going through him as well the door, but angelic energy was far more controllable.

Dean jumped up and looked at Castiel who was obviously not doing well after what had happened. Dean ran to Castiel to help her stay steady fore she seemed to have little control over her balance currently.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean questioned as she had Castiel's arm draped over her shoulders.

"My energy is useless; she or he's presence seems to negatively affect my power. I'm sorry Dean." Dean slowly lowered Castiel against the still disappointingly shut doors.

"It is fine Cas, I just need my partner safe for tomorrow." Dean replied in a slightly concerned tone. Though Dean meant it when she said she needed Cas for tomorrow, but she didn't mention is that she did need Cas, not just for tomorrow. Castiel was family and she couldn't live without her.

Once Dean was satisfied with Castiel's physical state she got comfortable against the red door, not that it could she could be that comfortable.

"What're we going to do?" Dean finally spoke up, turning her head to look at Castiel who presented similar amount of concern.

"We could look at the fish?" Castiel suggested as she looked around at the beautiful, unique, aquatic organisms that slowly floated around peacefully sharing the small habitat they possessed, though it was extremely dark and nearly impossible to see any fish.

Once Castiel looked back at Dean she was met with a disapproving look. Castiel got up and held her hand out to help Dean up, though she didn't need it, Castiel enjoyed when they touched, a small ineffable energy flowed through Cas that made her feel incredible, but she was unaware of whether the feeling was mutual or one-sided, but the way Dean acted around Cas, she was sure it was completely one-sided. Dean hesitated for a moment before taking Castiel's hand and getting up.

"We can walk around and attempt to get a signal." Castiel suggested, giving a small smile to Dean.

"Uh, sure yeah, that sounds good." Dean answered back, not realizing until they started moving that she hadn't let Castiel's hand go, once realizing it though she quickly did, blushing lightly, but the darkness covered it nicely.

Castiel and Dean walked close together, their hands touching once in awhile even though the hallway was perfectly big enough to have atleast five people side by side. While this was an obvious fact, Dean nor Cas seemed to care much fore they remained close together.

Dean held her phone up high, looking for a signal, but was suddenly distracted when a large fish hit the glass, obviously attracted to the phone's lighting. Dean jumped back a bit, falling nearly into Castiel's arms, but managed to manage her balance before falling.

"Sorry Cas" Dean patted Castiel's shoulder apologetically, causing Castiel smile faintly.

"It's alright Dean." Castiel responded looking into Dean's eyes. There was a small moment, neither of them would admit it, but there was a strong loving tension in the room at that moment, but the instant Dean broke apart their eyes, the romantic tension melted back in with all the other feelings hanging around in the atmosphere currently, the main feeling now being nervousness.

"Why is there no damn reception in an aquarium?" Dean snapped as she proceeded to look for a signal.

"It is messing with the signal, like it's messing with my power." Castiel finally decided upon calling it and 'it' fore she was quite certain it did not deserve to have a title.

"Hey Cas, I got a question, how come your wings are basically nonexistent?" Dean asked, still holding her phone up high, attention completely on the empty bars, impatiently waiting for a single bar to show.

"Well, they are basically nonexistent in this dimension. They are like ghosts in this dimension, with enough power directed towards them only will they be visible in this dimension, but even then, they appear to be like shadows. In the dimension that holds ghosts they are visible the entire time." Castiel looked over at Dean who seemed content with finding a few bars and stopped. "Would you like to feel their warmth?" Castiel questioned when Dean stopped to look at Castiel with a questioning look.

"Feel their warmth? Why?" Dean clenched her teeth together, refusing to blush and say, 'of course I do!'

"I can tell your cold, aquariums I found to be always cold fore the water must maintain a certain temperature for the fish." Castiel turned to look at the fish, pressing her finger tips against the freezing glass before turning back to Dean.

"Uh, sure, but weren't you just telling me they're shadows in this dimension?"

"I said they appear to be _like_ shadows. I can still emit warmth with focusing enough power to them."

"Won't your power glitch?" This was Dean's last stalling question; she couldn't hold back her urge to feel Castiel wings emit sweet warmth.

"She or he can only affect my power when it's directed towards an object; she can't affect my inner energy." Castiel then gave a small smirk and grabbed Dean's right hand and pulled Dean into a corner. Quickly Castiel switched sides so Dean was on the inside and Castiel was on the outside. Castiel had Dean completely corner, her arms were pressed against the cement on each side of Dean, acting as a gate.

"You can keep your eyes open, but it's easier to feel it with your eyes closed." Castiel stated. Dean simply nodded and closed her eyes, patiently waiting for the feeling of warmth. Castiel then proceeded to close her eyes as well and concentrated all her angelic power toward her wings.

Suddenly the instant intense feeling of warmth hit Dean, sending a small shiver up Dean's spine. A faint smile appeared on Dean's face, she enjoyed this feeling immensely and she never wanted it to disappear.

Through gritted teeth Castiel questioned, "Do you feel it?"

Dean responded quickly, "Yes, but does it hurt to do it?" The warmth disappeared when Castiel lowered her hands and began to breathe heavily.

"It merely takes a little work."

"Is there a way to make it easier?" Dean questioned, secretly desperate for the feeling of warmth to return.

"Physical contact forces all my energy to my wings…" Castiel wanted to go on, but she did not want to reveal so much about angel wings. Angels opening up its wings is one of the most intimate acts that an angel could do. The wings of an angel are an angel's pride, so revealing the most vulnerable spot to anyone shows extreme trust and attraction. Another thing is that physical contact such as hugging would never work unless the angel felt attracted to the other person. Castiel was surprised Dean hadn't noticed the extreme heat her wings would emit when they hugged, though she hadn't always had her wings when they hugged. It was like another way for angels to blush.

"So, like, a hug?" Dean questioned. Castiel gave a small nod in response, lightly blushing, but thankfully the phone was off so as to not reveal the faint pink the heated Castiel's cheeks.

Before Castiel could respond Dean wrapped her arms tightly around Castiel. The angel stood stunned, her wings emitting intense heat, warming the entire atmosphere. Hugging was not something Dean would just jump into, but after her near death experiences and all her life suppressing feelings, rejecting them at times, she was over it. The old women's words suddenly over-flowed Dean's mind.

" _You want to know the secret to living a long and happy life?" Mildred whispered, staring out the window with complete bliss, even knowing that some monster thing was after her, desiring her blood smeared on every wall._

" _Actually, yes, I do." Dean answered honestly, turning to face Mildred who also turned to face Dean. Mildred placed her hand on Dean's chest, patting it lightly with a smile before answering._

" _Follow your heart. You do that, all the rest just figures itself out. I did that. I followed my heart. Traveled the world, made people smile, forget about their problems for a while. And then my heart said, "Well, you're done". I had my fill and... And I retired. And I love it. "_

Dean was following her heart now, slowly, allowing her feelings to finally flow, something she never thought she'd ever allow herself to do. Her heart pounded joyfully, saying that this was right, that it was ok to want this.

Dean was suddenly snapped back to reality when a loud familiar ring tone began. Dean let go of Castiel slowly, before grabbing her phone of her pocket. A shiver ran up her spine as the warmth she once felt disappeared, she desperately wanted to feel it again, but this was important, back to normal, her feelings were back to being the last thing to matter.

Big bright letters appeared on the screening saying "Sammy" in bold writing.

"I have a signal!" Dean grinned and quickly answered.

"Dean? Where the hell are you!? I've been-" Dean quickly cut Sam off and began explaining what all happened.

Castiel simply stared at Dean, her heart was still pounding and Dean's smell still drifted on her trench coat. Castiel couldn't tear her eyes away from Dean, she was so happy, it almost hurt. Castiel did not desire for this moment to end, ever, but it appeared as if Dean only wanted it to end.

"Hey I'll put you on speaker and you can explain."

Suddenly Sam's voice echoed through the phone and into the practically empty halls.

"I can't explain over the phone, I'll just say we have familiar company." Dean looked over at Castiel, unsure how to react to this 'new company' that couldn't even be talked about over the phone.

"Alright, well get your ass down here, it's nearly 2 A.M. and Cas and I have a job to do today."

"Ok, we'll be right down."

Dean put her phone back in her pocket and looked back over at Castiel, a small smile on her face. Castiel attempted a small smile back, but all Cas could feel was solemn. The sweet scent of Dean was now gone, probably not going to return soon either. Their hugs were short and temporary, sadly everything great on this planet was, even Dean Winchester, but Castiel would remain in the end. Castiel would remain alone, with nothing but memories of what it felt to be around people who she once called friends, how it felt to be around Dean Winchester.

 **Well I'm actually quite satisfied with this chapter. Every time romance happens, I feel whatever action I write for Dean to do, isn't what Dean would actually do, but I think I did fair, I think.**

 **Question: Should I refer to them (Sam, Dean, Crowley, and Castiel AKA Samantha, Deanel, Carly, and Cassie) as their female aliases from now on? I always imagine Dean as a male if I don't write it that way, but it's about what you guys like too.**

 **Well anyway hope you enjoyed it~**

 **-AshyEsy**


	6. Chapter VI

**Welcome new followers and I hope you're enjoying the story,**

 **Not much to say here so,**

 **I'll cya at the bottom.**

Dean and Castiel quickly turned as the sound of the entrance openings echoed throughout the aquarium. Dean smiled at her sister who didn't seem to return the smile, concerning Dean a bit, but she would never admit it, though probably unintentionally make it obvious. Castiel was as well confused to why Sam didn't seem so happy, she appeared irritated.

Before Castiel could observe and make theories to Sam's strange irritation, a dark figure walked out from behind Sam, though it was dark, the figure was so familiar, his devious, teasing smirk was unforgettable, and not in a romantic cute way.

" _Gabriel?_ " Dean stepped closer to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her, they weren't.

"Gabriel." Castiel nearly gasped, she hadn't seen Gabriel, the real Gabriel, in what felt like ages. Sure she had appeared in her simulation by accident to save Sam and Dean, but she never met face to face with her at the time.

"Yes, tis me, Loki, The Trickster, Gabriel, the archangel, the youngest one, sadly the one with the most sense it appears, greetings brother and Dean." Gabriel shot both the girls his signature devious smirk and looked back at Sam only to wrap his arm around her neck and turn back to the girls.

"Where's Crowley?" Though this question didn't really matter much to Dean, she had no words for the once dead archangel. Sure she could question how he was alive, but there is only two answers, Chuck remade him or he managed to trick Lucifer, either way it didn't matter much, it wouldn't solve the current problem.

"She couldn't stand to be around Gabriel anymore." Sam stated as she removed Gabriel's arm in annoyance.

"Yes, she didn't appreciate my presence, her loss though." Gabriel's devious smirk did not alter a bit; he seemed to be rather amused by Sam's annoyance with his teasing.

"Why are you here Gabriel? Can you help us?" Dean inquired, genuinely curious now. _If Gabriel could change us back, or even help us catch the monster, I can get over these strange…undeniably romantic feelings for Cas by staying away from her until they disappear._

"Sorry Dean, I can't change your physical gender if that's what you're after." Gabriel stated, walking down the single step so to be closer and more intimidating to Dean, but Dean was not going to be afraid of his vessel and Gabriel knew this, so he quickly retreated back to Sam.

"What about help us locate the monster?" Castiel suggested, unsure of an Archangels capability, yet knew very well they were the most powerful angels, but other than that, their powers were a mystery.

"This monster has hidden itself from me, so I'm no help. Why I'm here is strictly for my amusement." Gabriel winked at Sam who simply rolled her eyes and looked back over at Dean, an expression clearly saying, 'see-what-I-am-dealing-with?' Gabriel gave a small sigh before preparing to snap his fingers. "I sense tension, I won't feel this again." Gabriel stated before snapping his fingers and disappearing, maybe he wasn't aware she was affecting angel powers, or maybe he wasn't affected, but what was known is that he was referring to the aggressive tension he felt back in heaven.

"Well that's something." Dean mumbled as she passed Sam who handed her the Impala keys.

Sam looked over at Cas who stood still for a moment before following Dean. Sam simply stood, flashbacks of how they she had encountered Gabriel suddenly flooding into her mind.

 _Sam walked into the closest bar, Crowley busy doing King of Hell things, so Sam was alone. The bar was about any typical biker bar, guns for decoration across nearly every wall, a rather old pool table with four bikers currently playing while the rest watched closely, probably hoping they win the bet they had laid upon some of the players._

 _A female bartender approached Sam, a seemingly seductive grin upon her glossy lips. "What would like to drink darling?" She spoke up; leaning forward clearly attempting to show Sam her cleavage, Sam remained uninterested to her disappointment._

" _Just a Budweiser" Sam stated, looking away from the disappointed girl who failed to seduce her, Sam was slightly surprised how open the female was about her sexuality, this bar appeared to be far from accepting of anything different than straight, but nonetheless Sam was happy she felt comfortable in her own skin._

 _Sam looked back at the pool table surrounded by cheering and booing people. For some reason Sam couldn't rip her eyes away from the ocean of faces around the pool table, it was as if she was looking for someone, she felt a familiar presence, but not familiar enough to know who was near, if anyone at all._

 _That's when a man suddenly sat next to Sam, breaking Sam's stare, and began to converse with her as if he knew her. Sam looked at the man who also turned to look at her._

" _Gabriel?" Sam's pupils grew wide. A soft, teasing smile grew on Gabriel's lips as he stopped talking, leaned his face in his hand as his arm rested comfortably on the wooden counter._

" _Heya Sammy." Gabriel finally spoke, giving a wink as he stared at Sam's shocked face._

"Sammy, come on!" Dean yelled from the Impala. Castiel was sitting in the back, looking at Sam though she appeared to be off somewhere else in her mind.

"I'm coming" Sam quickly walked to the Impala and got in, shutting the creaky door.

Sam, Castiel, Dean, and Crowley were all in their own places around the small hotel room. Castiel was standing in front of the door, observing everyone awkwardly while Crowley was sitting in a mobile chair, spinning around, seemingly amused by it's capabilities. Dean was leaning against the window frame, staring a bit out of the window, half expecting a powerful monster to blast the windows, and half expecting Gabriel to turn up while Sam was laying on the left bed searching the World Wide Web for more things that could tie these strange 'clues' together.

"Ok what're we going to do? We're just a bunch of girls, Dean giving off the vibe we're waiting for more girls to join what appears to be a possible orgy," Dean looks over at Crowley, flashing a glare before Crowley continued, "Castiel blankly staring at everyone like some creepy pervert," that statement alone earned Crowley another glare, "and finally Sam who is probably searching up different kinky things we could do." Everyone was now glaring at Crowley, making her lips rise into a smile of pleasure.

"What's an orgy?" Castiel questioned, genuinely curious to what it was. Crowley sees her chance and jumped to answer.

"An orgy is when multiple pizza men and multiple babysitters come together and do the same thing two individuals would do, but with everyone instead." Castiel raised an eyebrow, silently asking for a better explanation to how that was even plausible.

"It's nothing Cas." Dean finally stepped in. Sam was now a bit amused by this; a small bit of laughter escaped her lips, earning Sam a glare from Dean as well, quickly silencing Sam. "Don't forget about the androgynous girl wearing a freaking fedora spinning on a desk chair like a little kid." Dean retorted, but it only made Crowley smile bigger.

Crowley spun around once slowly, before finally responding, "I like my fedora, and my throne doesn't spin." No one seemed amused by this, finally making Crowley's smile drop. "At least I appreciate what I have unlike some people." Crowley glanced at both Sam and Dean, making them roll their eyes in unison as Sam went back to searching the web and Dean went back to staring out the window.

Crowley finally got up, acting as a restless annoying child. "I can't just sit here and do nothing; I'm so young and have so much energy I've been missing for so long." Crowley ran her hands through her short, seemingly extremely soft hair, as awkward it was to admit, Carly was definitely cute, but Cassie still took the stage, especially in Dean's mind.

"Then leave Crowley, no one has you bound her in a devils trap, and you're definitely not helping, I think your absence would help though." Dean muttered the last part. Crowley clearly heard this, along with everyone in the room, but she chose to ignore it.

Crowley took one last glance at the room before saying, "no orgies girls," and snapping her fingers, disappearing before anyone could comment.

"Why are my powers only affected?" Castiel questioned as she glanced down at her hands.

"I looked into that, it's probably because the monster is most definitely at the school and when it saw you, it knew you were a threat and you know, messed up your powers." Sam answered, looking from her computer at Castiel to not be rude, but quickly went back to searching the web once she finished.

"Have you found anything Sam?" Dean impatiently questioned, turning to look at her sister.

"No, this case is unusual, specifically reproductive organs missing and corpses mutilated to the point of unrecognizable gender isn't much to go on Dean." Sam responded, disappointment in her voice. "Hey, I'm going to go grab a few drinks." Sam shut her laptop and set it aside, getting up quickly and walking towards the door as she wrapped herself in her coat.

"Ok-"Dean was cut off when Sam opened and rushed out the door, slamming it, clearly in a rush. Dean looked over at Castiel as they shared a look of confusion.

"Should we…" Castiel began but Dean quickly finished her sentence.

"Follow him? Probably, but we have three hours to sleep before we have to get up for work, so I'm sleeping." Dean jumped on the bed and was comfortable in a supine position, her arms behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. Now thoughts were racing through her head, sleep was going to be inevitably impossible after all that had occurred. Dean looked over at Castiel who was yawning, that moment Dean's blood froze. _Angels don't get tired!_

"Cas…are you ok?" Dean slowly got up, concern and worry altering Dean's normal careless expression.

"Dean, I'm tired." Castiel looked over at Dean, feeling completely drained, but she refused to show how drained she was to Dean, she could already see the worry overcome Dean.

"Angels don't sleep, what's going on?" Dean moved to the edge of the bed where she could be closer to Castiel.

"I don't know, my grace, it's disappearing." Castiel answered, not daring to look at Dean's face, she was going to be burden if she fully becomes human, _again_.

"It's not affecting your grace, it's _stealing it_." Dean's jaw tightened, already wanting this monster's head burning on a stake.

"Dean, what do I do?" Castiel questioned, slight fear dripping from her words. Dean needed to comfort Cas, but she didn't know how, comforting someone was not an everyday thing for Dean, well the Winchester family to be exact, this was obviously excluding Mary and Bobby at times.

Dean stood up and grabbed Castiel's arm, gently pulling her to the bed. "Hey, just get some rest, you'll be fine. You've lived as a human before, and maybe it'll only take some of your grace, not all of it." Dean laid Cas on the bed, awkwardly, unsure how to make this seem even remotely comforting.

"Dean, you know it won't just take some when it can have it all." Castiel stated, resting her head on the uncomfortable motel pillow. "But on the bright side, I can enjoy meals again, specifically PB&J." Castiel turned to lean on her left side where Dean was sitting against the wall that was quite close to the bed. Dean gave a soft smile of reassurance, though it was obvious she was worried for her angel, soon-to-be human angel in this situation.

"Get some rest Cas, we only have…" Dean checked her watch to find it to be 2:36 A.M. "less than three hours of sleep to go on for work."

"What about you? You need a resting place as well Dean." Castiel stated slight worry escaping her lips as she fought to stay conscious.

"I'm fine, I'll just sleep here." Castiel forced herself to stay awake to respond to Dean.

"No, come lay in the bed with me Dean, I refuse to take your resting place." Castiel stated honestly, if Dean refused to move then she would move to the floor as well.

"It's called a bed, and its fine Cas. I've slept in the Impala before; I think I can handle a carpeted floor." Once Dean finished her response Castiel drowsily began to get up, making Dean shoot up and put her back down.

"Fine, fine, if it's that important to you." Dean walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, deciding to just sit and wait for Castiel to fall asleep before moving to the floor.

"Dean, lay down, you're not fooling anyone." Castiel mumbled nearly inaudibly to Dean, but she managed to understand the important parts.

"Fine" Dean lowly growled as she got comfortable with her back to Cas.

"Dean, I don't want to be a burden." Castiel whispered, barely conscious.

Dean slowly turned around and glanced at Cas who also had her back to Dean. Dean's feeling suddenly exploded with care, love, and desire to help Cas, reassure her that they will get her grace back, but nothing could be promised. Dean repositioned in a supine position and laid looking up at the ceiling, not answering fore she could hear Castiel was already asleep.

Dean refused to think about her sister's reaction to Castiel and her in the same bed, that was the least of Dean's concern anyway. She had realized she had for forgotten about Cas's drunk confession, she needed to know why Castiel, once a pure Angel of The Lord, had any desire to drink to their drunk.

Dean let out a small sigh as she looked over at Castiel once again. She didn't want to wake Cas up at night with her night terrors; music always seemed to cure night terrors, it calmed Dean, keeping them at bay for even the most morbid of nights. Dean's gaze never left Castiel, she couldn't stop staring at Cas, no matter how stalker-like it appeared. That's when the strangest uncontrollably strong urge pushed Dean to wrap her arms around Castiel.

Dean remained frozen, unsure what she had just done. That's when Cas began to turn around, now facing Dean, merely centimeters separating the two. Dean's spine quivered when Castiel's hot breath heated her neck. Dean realized she couldn't move, so without thinking, Dean pulled Castiel in closer, her head now resting in the crook of Dean's neck as they cuddled.

Dean was completely careless of all the consequences this would have in the morning when Sam saw, or if Crowley or Gabriel decided to stop by, but the thoughts didn't trouble her like they usually would. This moment was too special, too comforting to worry about the possible consequences. This was going to be one night where troubling thoughts and memories wouldn't affect Dean, the rarest of nights.

 **Well this chapter was really fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Thanks again for being so patient,**

 **Until next time~**

 **-AshyEsy**


End file.
